


Attack On Titan Characters React To: Pairings!

by AnnaDestiny



Series: Anime Characters React [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Humor, I hope, I suck at humor, M/M, Thug Life, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, levi isn't a yandere, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, shingekinothuglife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of my 'Anime Characters React' series. I'll be using me and my friend Kuriko's favorite anime. The series is complete crack, so forget any seriousness. I guess you could also say it's AU, but I'd think that would be obviously considering their LOOKING AT LAPTOPS!! Anyways, please read! :3 PS Yes, this was inspired by the 'React' series by 'TheFineBros' on YouTube, so don't bother saying I copied them, I didn't. It's called inspiration HOMIES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack On Titan Characters React To: Pairings!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters in this fan fiction. If I did.... You don't wanna know. You really don't wanna know.

Me/Kami: Alright, let's get started. First paring we're gonna show: Levi/Eren.

 

 

Eren: So lemme get this straight. Fan girls pair ME with a 30 year old that loves cleaning?

Kami: HECK YEAAAH! I mean *cough* yeah, so?

Levi: ....Brat, when will you understand?

Kami: Yeah Eren! When? WHEN?!

Petra: Aw hell with the naw! Who the fuck ships this?!

Kami: Shut up Petra. Those who don't ship Ereri will die horrible deaths.

Ymir: I don't care.

Kami: :c

Christa/Historia: Aw, cute!

Kami: Finally! Someone has a functioning brain!

Jean: ....That's so disturbing.

Kami: WHY IS IT DISTURBING?!?

Marco: I don't think it's bad at all.

Kami: Yeah! LISTEN TO FRECKLED JESUS PEOPLE!

Mikasa: *Loads Gun*

Kami: *Gathers up fellow Ereri shippers*

Armin: I don't know how I feel about this...

Kami: It's not what you see, Armin! ITS WHAT YOU FEEL DEEP DOWN IN YOUR GUT!!!

Pairing No.2: Jean/Marco

Eren: Isn't he-

Kami: SHUT DA FUCK UP!!! ITS SAMUEL IDIOT! 

Levi: Why the hell should I care?

Kami: ..... I don't know.

Petra: As long as it's not Levi, I'm fine.

Kami: Petra, the most popular pairing overall that involves Levi is Ereri, so go sit under a tree.

Ymir: I still don't care.

Kami: :C

Christa: Aw, they're so cute!

Kami: Miss Functioning Brain^

Jean: I'm gay?

Kami: Hell yeah boy.

Marco: *blushes*

Kami: :3 *starts singing Can You Feel The Love Tonight*

Mikasa: Good, he doesn't like me.

Kami: Someone's jealousssss!

Armin: That's really nice. I'm happy for them.

Kami: Thank you for having a heart Armin.

Pairing No.3: Ymir/Christa

Eren: 0.0

Kami: What?!

Levi: .... *sighs*

Kami: WHAT?!!!!

Petra: Guess they're cute...

Kami: Sorry, I don't listen to TREE HUGGERS.

Ymir: FUCK YEAH!!!!

Kami: Happy for ya girlie!

Christa: Yay! 

Kami: Plus, it's actually canon. So HELL YEAH YAY!

Jean: I wasn't expecting that.

Kami: LOL *clears throat* Why?

Marco: Once again, happy for them.

Kami: I'll send you a wedding invite for their wedding.

Mikasa: Aww!

Kami: :D IKR!

Armin: *Claps hands*

Kami: *Claps as well*

All of a sudden, Annie comes in.

Kami: Hey Annie. Find tommorrow yet? Or is it still a day away?

Annie: *Glares*

Kami: Whaaaaat?

Kami: Anyways, see you guys next episode!!! :D


End file.
